


A Dangerous Dance

by delusionalbookworm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalbookworm/pseuds/delusionalbookworm
Summary: Loki fucks his way to the top and soon learns to regret it.





	A Dangerous Dance

“You said yes to this. You _wanted_ this.” Loki addressed himself, looking at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, as he soaked a rag in warm water, and used it to wipe the blue lipstick from his mouth and neck. The things he was saying were true. This _had_ been his idea, and he had to stick with it if he wanted to survive. He had been the one to initiate things, but it was not now in his power to end them.  He could have easily avoided this, could have just blended into the background of the Sakaarian elite, but he hadn’t wanted to blend into the background. He’d wanted power, and he’d chosen this route as the one to get it. And he’d known that going in, that this would be a full-time commitment, he couldn’t just dabble in this sort of thing. He just hadn’t realised before it all started how much this would revolt him. He hadn’t anticipated how much his skin would crawl every time the Grandmaster touched him, how unclean he would feel after they were finished. Loki closed his eyes, and took a deep, steadying breath, and then another. His thoughts turned to his mother, who had tried so many times to teach him to control his anger, and he sharply pushed her out of his mind. He couldn’t bear to imagine how disappointed in him she would be, if she could see him now. Her son, a common whore.

“No, mother. Not a common whore. The personal whore of the Grandmaster, emperor of the whole planet.” He imagined correcting her, a humourless laugh escaping his lips.

 

* * *

When it had started, it had been easy enough. The make-up was ridiculous, of course, and most of the Grandmaster’s mannerisms were affected and pretentious, but there was something underneath all that that had attracted Loki. He was a conventionally good-looking man, and his body was in fairly fine physical condition, considering all he seemed to do was attend parties.

There was also the factor of his power. Loki desired it, and killing or challenging him for it was simply too risky. No, to desire his power was to was to desire the Grandmaster. And at first, all he had had to do was flirt. Laugh at his jokes or shoot him the occasional wink, as he worked his way from courtier to concubine. It was even fun to tease him, and watch his reaction as Loki held eye contact with him and ran his tongue across his lips. Back then, he still believed he had some semblance of power. He thought he could manipulate the Grandmaster. What had he been thinking? He must have believed he was just so good sexually that the Grandmaster would do anything to have him. Perhaps that was true. The Grandmaster would do anything to _have_ him, but he didn’t have to do anything to _keep_ him.

* * *

 

The first time it happened, it had been almost romantic. Loki had already met the Grandmaster several times before that night, had flirted with him, teased him, laid the groundwork for what was to happen next. What was different about this night was the setting. It was a much more intimate event than the other parties the Grandmaster threw, it was a dinner party, with only fifteen attendants, all sat at one long table. The Grandmaster was seated in a throne at the head of the table, and to his left, sat Loki, who was pleasantly surprised to have discovered his name on that particular place-setting. The other attendees were some of the planet’s nobility, and some heads of industry, powerful merchants and such. Loki had never been to such an important event on Sakaar before, and regarded his invitation as stepping up another rung of the planet’s social ladder. He was careful not to waste the opportunity. He spent the whole time being his usual charming self, telling amusing anecdotes, showing off little bits of magic, though careful not to reveal the full extent of his power, and diligently listening to others stories and topics of conversation for any information that could prove useful. (He also listened to the gossip and jokes that he was sure wouldn't be useful; Sakaar had a very complex social structure, and while most of it was completely meaningless, it was also highly entertaining, and if there was one thing Loki loved, it was petty drama.)

The Grandmaster, on the other hand, spent the whole time with his eyes on Loki, laughing at his jokes, and ooh-ing and aah-ing at the magic he displayed. "Isn't this guy great? Didn't I tell you, this guy Loki is a riot, he's so fun to have around! I said the other day, I said we should invite Loki to the next party." The Grandmaster gushed to his bodyguard at one point. The bodyguard, Topaz, simply responded with a shrug, and a grunt of assent. She seemed fairly annoyed by almost all of the guests, however, so Loki didn't take it personally. 

After the dinner was finished, everyone's plates, glasses, cutlery, and the table they were rested on, simply disappeared. Loki gasped, though none of the other diners seemed to think there was anything out of the ordinary about this, so he stayed calm.

"Come on, everyone, let's get this party started!" The Grandmaster beamed, leaping from his throne, and everyone else followed suite, and as soon as they stood, the chairs they were sat on also disappeared. The music that had an ambient background noise the entire evening suddenly swelled in volume, and everyone began to partner up and dance to it. Loki bit his lip. It was a dance he wasn't familiar with, and although he could have easily found a partner, he didn't want to embarrass himself by dancing out of time and stepping on their toes. He stepped backwards, then made his way out of the throng of dancing pairs, and headed over to the side of the room, feeling out of place as he watched this synchronised display. He couldn’t have planned it better if he’d tried; the Grandmaster saw him, and sauntered over.

“What’s wrong, my black-haired beauty? You, ah, not the dancing type?” He asked, leaning against the wall next to Loki.

“Oh, no, I am, I’ve just never seen this particular dance before. I thought I’d leave it to the experts. Please, don’t feel you have to sit this out just to keep me company. You should go dance.” Loki replied with a smile almost genuine.

“Why don’t I show you how to do it?” Grandmaster smiled back, offering Loki his hand.He had worried about embarrassing himself, but no one here would dare laugh at the Grandmaster's dancing partner, so he grinned and took it. He was immediately tugged onto the dance floor, the Grandmaster’s strength surprising him, but before he could change his mind, the Grandmaster’s other hand was on his hip, pulling him in close. Their bodies were flush against each other, the Grandmaster’s breath hot on Loki’s neck as he leaned in close to give him instructions, and Loki relished in the inherent eroticism of the moment.

“See? It’s easy. And you are a natural.” Grandmaster crooned as Loki began to respond to his movements, gaining confidence and grinning as he twisted and turned, occasionally grinding his hips against the Grandmaster's, if he could get away with it.

“Well, I do have an excellent teacher.” Loki all but purred. They remained like that for a long time, the Grandmaster guiding Loki, and telling him how to adapt his dancing style whenever the music changed. Loki found himself smiling, and it surprised him that the smile wasn’t fake; his enjoyment of this was genuine, he was actually having fun. And the Grandmaster whispering encouragement in his ear, heaping praise onto him, well, he was enjoying that too. The Grandmaster took one of his hands, and spun him on the spot, so quickly that his robes billowed out around him, creating the impression of a ball gown, and all he could see were the bright colours the other guests were adorned with, blurred together. Loki laughed, letting himself be spun like this, finally coming back around to face the Grandmaster, and placed both hands on his chest, steadying himself. He looked up into the Grandmaster’s eyes and smiled.

“Thank you for the invitation. Truly, this has been a wonderful evening.” Loki said, his words true. Were this a normal act of seduction for Loki, now would be the moment when he would kiss the Grandmaster. But this wasn’t a normal act of seduction. The Grandmaster had a higher social status than Loki, the highest on the planet, and he was surrounded by admirers. He would be used to people chasing his attention, and so to stand out from the crowd, Loki would have to make the Grandmaster chase _him_.

“You say that as if it’s about to end.” The Grandmaster pouted at the prospect of this, like a child, and Loki almost laughed. It was moments like this that made him think the Grandmaster would be easy to manipulate. Each time that happened, he had to remind himself of the sight of the Grandmaster melting people with that stick of his. He had to remind himself of what was at stake if he made a false move. This was a dangerous dance indeed. 

“Well, isn’t it?” Loki asked, his tone coy, pushing away those other thoughts, not wanting them to cloud his expression.

“It doesn’t have to. I wonder, Loki, do you want to accompany me somewhere a little more private?” He asked. 

“I’d like that.” Loki said, quite truthfully, his eyes hooded and his gaze sultry, a wicked smile playing on his lips. The Grandmaster waved for his bodyguard to follow them, then took Loki’s arm, leading him out of the ballroom, if it could be called that, and on the walk to his master bedroom. Loki’s ears pricked as he heard the passwords that were uttered to the guards they passed, but realised they would probably be changed rather frequently, so their worth was dubious. He memorised them anyway.  

“Have a seat, Loki.” The Grandmaster gestured towards the bed, though he needn’t have bothered; there wasn’t anywhere else to sit. Loki suppressed a laugh at the sheer size of the thing, easily big enough for ten people, and sat on the edge of it, watching in dismay as the Grandmaster’s bodyguard entered the room, and closed the door behind them. Surely, the bodyguard wasn't going to watch them? The Grandmaster caught sight of Loki's expression, and smiled. 

"Don't worry, Lo-Lo, this isn't Topaz's scene. She's not joining in, she prefers women. Specifically, K'aitian women. No, she's just doing her job, keeping us both safe, so we can relax and enjoy ourselves." The Grandmaster assured him.

"Oh, of course." Loki nodded, not sure whether he was more disturbed by the fact that they would have an audience while they fucked, or that nickname. Hopefully Lo-Lo didn't stick. He glanced around the room, taking in the artwork that adorned the walls, the exotic looking flowers that grew in pots beneath the large window, and the rather impressive sex toy collection that was displayed in cases as if they were precious artefacts in a museum. The part of his brain that never stopped thinking couldn’t help but wonder whose job it was to wash the toys after they were used. The metal and glass ones _gleamed_ ; they looked as if they were regularly polished. There was also a rather disappointing lack of books. The Grandmaster's interests were clearly confined to the hedonistic and anything that indulged in the baser pleasures; drinking, feasting, dancing, fucking, and watching people fight to the death. Helheim, he was almost an Asgardian in that respect, Loki thought to himself with a smirk.

“Would you like a drink?” The Grandmaster asked, joining him on the bed. He ran a hand through Loki’s hair, and leaned closer to smell him, inhaling his scent. The hot breath on his neck when the Grandmaster exhaled made him shiver, and he didn’t like to admit it, but he did rather like to have his hair stroked like that. He didn't get a lot of tender affection, hadn't in a long time, so when he got it, he lapped it up. 

“Alright then. I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Loki smiled, watching as Topaz poured out two glasses of a deep purple liquid, and brought the glasses over to them. She then returned to the door, watching over the two of them with an almost bored look. Her presence here was surely a formality, she didn’t actually expect the Grandmaster’s lovers to pose any kind of threat.

They both drank, in silence at first, just savouring the rich taste of whatever type of liquor this was. It was not anything Loki had tried before, but he deeply enjoyed it. It was strong too, stronger than the wine that had been served at the dinner, and he knew it would go straight to his head. He looked around for a table to put his half-empty glass on, not wanting to finish the whole thing and get so drunk that he forgot what he was doing here.

“Loki, don’t be rude. Drink up!” The Grandmaster chided him, the tone of voice clear that what he was saying was more than a mere suggestion. Loki paused, but he didn’t seem to have another option but to take the glass to his lips once more and swallow the rest of his drink in one. Only after he had done so did his glass disappear from his hand. 

“What a good boy are, Loki” The Grandmaster crooned, moving closer to Loki and catching his mouth in a kiss. Loki would have grimaced at the wording of the praise had his lips not been pressed to the Grandmaster’s, and the pleasure of the kiss soon relaxed him. His lips parted, and a moan was soon elicited from him as he felt the Grandmaster’s tongue lapping against his own. It had been a while since he’d felt this way, longer than he cared to think about, and his body knew it. It was too sensitive, reacting too quickly, making him tremble like a virgin at every little touch.

The Grandmaster's hand on his knee pulled him from his thoughts and made him focus instead on what he was feeling. The hand was gently stroking him, moving from his knee to his thigh. Loki felt he should reciprocate, leaning into the Grandmaster, and reaching down, caressing his leg. His hand quickly ended up in the Grandmaster's crotch, and he couldn’t quite tell whose fault that was. The alcohol was beginning to affect him, quieting his rational thoughts, emboldening him and lowering his inhibitions. He pressed down, rubbing at the Grandmaster’s hardening cock through the thin fabrics he was wearing, pulling away from the kiss so he could watch the Grandmaster’s reactions.

“So beautiful.” The Grandmaster murmured, as he tugged Loki’s outer robes off, then began struggling with his armour, his hands unable to conquer all the straps and buckles. Loki smirked at that, and, perhaps wanting to impress the Grandmaster, definitely wanting to avoid Topaz being called over to help strip him, in an instant, everything he was wearing was gone, magicked away until he needed it again. The Grandmaster’s eyes widened at that.

“I forgot, Loki the sorcerer.” He laughed a little, his hands running over Loki’s naked body, possessively, claiming everything he touched as his own. Loki moaned and arched up into his touches, relishing in the attention he was being given. He gasped as a hand travelled downwards, wrapping around Loki’s cock and beginning to stroke him. Startled and more than a little aroused, Loki moaned into the kiss as he felt his cock swell in the Grandmaster's hand. Though usually a source of anxiety for Loki, this time he wasn’t worried about when his partner would discover his unusual genitalia (well, the genitalia that was perfectly normal for a Jotunn, but unusual for everyone else). The fact that he had a vulva in place of testicles. Or, the fact that he had a penis where most would have a clitoris, depending on how you looked at it. The drink he had consumed had shut those kinds of thoughts out, allowing Loki to chase his pleasure without worry. Instead, he focused on ridding the Grandmaster of his clothes, sliding the layers of robes off of his shoulders, or tugging them off over his head.

When it was finally all off, Loki pulled him closer, kissing and biting at the skin that had been revealed, taking a strange sort of pleasure out of the bruises he could see beginning to form once he pulled away. Loki had an inkling that the Grandmaster enjoyed pain, and so he dragged his nails down the Grandmaster’s back, delighting in the whimpering noises that that caused.

“You like this, don’t you?” Loki purred, musing aloud at the irony. “Who’d have thought that a man who styled himself as the Grandmaster liked being dominated?”

The Grandmaster grinned, playfulness in his eyes, catching Loki’s hand, and pushing him down, flat onto the bed, with a strength that both scared and aroused Loki.

“Maybe one day I’ll let you dominate me, if you prove yourself worthy of such an honour. But right now, all I want to do is fuck your tight little hole.” The Grandmaster’s hand dipped lower, moving from Loki's cock and intending to run down to his ass, but stopping when he felt Loki’s labia, dripping wet from arousal. 

“What’s this? Oh, that is _gorgeous_.” The Grandmaster drawled, moving to get a good look, this fascinating him far more than any of Loki’s magic tricks had. Squirming under the intensity of his gaze, Loki gasped, as he felt a finger slide into him, and a second quickly follow it. His body happily welcomed the intrusion, his walls expanding to allow the Grandmaster's fingers in.  

“You’re just wonderful, aren’t you?” The Grandmaster crooned as his fingers worked inside Loki, clever, deft movements like nothing he’d ever felt before, making him mewl and quiver. The Grandmaster’s other hand wrapped around his length and started stroking him again; the two hands working perfectly in tandem. It was as if the Grandmaster had been trained to give pleasure to intersex beings. Most people thought him odd, or repulsive, but the Grandmaster, he was excited by how different Loki was, how _exotic._ It made Loki feel special, made him feel like he truly _was_ wonderful. And the fingers, moving inside him, pressing upwards, crooking just right, made him buck and moan uncontrollably. A third pressed into him, and he moaned and tightened around it.

“If you’re going to fuck me, I think I can take your cock now.” Loki said, the fingers inside him now not enough to satisfy him. His lust was growing, and he needed something bigger, thicker, he needed something fucking him hard until he screamed. He rarely admitted to himself that that was what he wanted, what he needed, he liked to pretend that he was dominant in all areas, including in the bedroom, but at that moment, he felt liberated enough to admit that he wanted to be completely and ruthlessly fucked.

“Oh, no, definitely not. If you want my cock, you have to beg for it.” The Grandmaster smirked, pulling his fingers out of Loki. Loki whined pathetically at the sudden loss, the sudden emptiness he felt, before groaning as he felt the Grandmaster push his tongue into his cunt instead. He grabbed the Grandmaster’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. He rolled his hips in a wild attempt to fuck the Grandmaster’s face and pull his tongue deeper into him.

“Fuck! You, ah, you're certainly very talented, but I'm not sure if you're worth my begging.” Loki moaned. As if to prove him wrong, the Grandmaster began to tongue him in earnest, kissing Loki's cunt as he would his mouth, until Loki was _shaking_. Wanting to take some of the edge off, he reached down, wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. Somehow, the Grandmaster seemed to sense this, and pulled his head away from Loki’s cunt, causing Loki to whine again.

“Oh, Loki, who said you could do that? Come on, take your hand away now, there’s a good boy.” The Grandmaster said, seemingly unembarrassed by the fact that his lipstick was smeared across his face, and his mouth was dripping with Loki’s juices.

“Ah…” Reluctantly, Loki let go of his cock, and the Grandmaster smiled at him, gave him a wink, and then lowered his head back down between Loki’s thighs. Needing something to do with his hands, Loki grabbed at the sheets, damn near shredding them beneath his fingers as the Grandmaster found every single one of his sensitive spots and abused them with his tongue, making his nerves sing with pleasure. There was no way he could get off like this, though, the Grandmaster made sure of that, giving him just enough stimulation to make him writhe and moan, but nowhere near enough to orgasm. It was torture, such sweet, exhilarating, unbearable torture. Finally, Loki was wound up enough and desperate enough to let go of his pride.

“Please. Please, fuck me.” He whispered, hoping that would be enough. It wasn’t. The Grandmaster laughed, the hot breath against his flesh making Loki squirm. 

“That didn’t sound an awful lot like begging.” The Grandmaster said in a sing-song voice, lifting his head up from Loki's thighs to speak, and Loki sighed. There truly was no way around this.

“Please fuck me. Please, I need your cock, I need it, please, please give it to me." Loki stammered. The Grandmaster smiled, and nodded in encouragement, clearly expecting him to keep going.

"Please, master, Grandmaster, please fuck me. I'm so desperate, I just want to come, please, give me your cock so I can come.” Loki wheedled, his already flushed face turning scarlet, a result of both embarrassment and arousal.

“Good boy. That wasn’t hard, was it?” The Grandmaster groaned at that, taking Loki’s ankles and hooking them over his shoulders, grabbing his hips and thrusting deep into Loki. Loki yelped, and scrabbled for purchase, as he adjusted to this new position, and to the thick member that was now inside him. The Grandmaster let out a breath, waiting a few moments, perhaps savouring the feeling of being deep inside Loki, finding the coldness of his flesh strangely pleasurable. He started off slow, too slow, taking his sweet time to explore Loki’s cunt, knowing it was driving the dark-haired man crazy.

In the position that he was in, Loki was essentially helpless. The majority of his body’s weight was resting on his shoulders, and he was unable to get any leverage to move with the Grandmaster’s thrusts, his only option was to lie there and take it. He hated feeling like this, like he wasn’t an active participant, like his only purpose was to be a fuckable hole, so he used the ankles hooked over the Grandmaster’s shoulders to pull him closer, down into a kiss, tasting his own wetness on the Grandmaster’s lips. The Grandmaster seemed to reward him for that, finally picking up the pace, and fucking Loki properly, much to Loki’s relief. The change in angle also meant that the Grandmaster was now brushing Loki’s sweet spot with every thrust, a fact that made Loki moan and writhe, breaking off the kiss as he threw his head back, his back arching with pleasure.

“Does that feel good? Does it?” The Grandmaster asked, and kept asking, until Loki nodded and moaned.

“Yes, gods, it feels good. But, fuck, more! Harder, you’re not going to break me!” Loki babbled, unable to stop himself from giving the Grandmaster a bit of constructive criticism along with the praise that he was fishing for.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I've broken people before.” The Grandmaster groaned, but obliged, speeding up his thrusts, and slamming into Loki, grunting with the effort. Loki cried out, the sensation somewhere on the border of pain and pleasure, and if he weren’t so distracted, he would have been wondering which the Grandmaster would prefer he be in. He would have gotten his answer when the Grandmaster’s fingers dug into the flesh of Loki’s hip, grasping tightly enough to bruise. Loki’s muscles tightened every time the Grandmaster hit his spot, tension building as he got closer and closer to the edge. The Grandmaster seemed to sense this, as the hand on his cock sped up, twisting along his shaft and rubbing at his head. There was an air of franticness about their coupling, and for whatever reason, this only made things more arousing. Sometimes sex was beautiful, and spiritual, the feeling of two bodies uniting, and two souls becoming closer and more connected to each other. This was not one of those times. All Loki could hear was his own desperate mewling, the Grandmaster’s grunting and panting, and the filthy sound of the Grandmaster’s wet flesh slapping against his.

“Gods, Grandmaster!” Loki cried, too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed about calling him that, submitting to him in that way. Loki was always a very vocal lover; he couldn’t stop himself from whining and moaning as the Grandmaster fucked him with a brutal, unforgiving force.

“You’re going to come, aren’t you?” The Grandmaster asked, watching Loki’s face, delighting in seeing it contort in pleasure. “Come for me, Loki. Come for me.” He ordered, a firmness in his voice that Loki couldn’t help but respond to. His whole body spasmed, and a scream escaping his lips as waves and waves of pleasure ran through him, his muscles tightening harshly around the Grandmaster’s cock. Panting, he dropped back down onto the bed, whimpering and twitching at the aftershocks.

“That was beautiful. Well done, darling.” The Grandmaster said, before he leaned forwards to capture Loki's mouth in another dirty kiss. Despite Loki’s having come, the Grandmaster did not slow down, or even pause for a break. He continued to thrust into Loki at the same terrible, horrible, wonderful, electrifying pace, and Loki could do nothing except beg and plead for him to finish soon.

“I can’t take it. It’s too much. I can’t- It’s too much!” Loki whimpered, his face screwed up as the scale began to tip more towards pain than pleasure.

“Don’t be silly, dear, of course you can take it!” The Grandmaster insisted, each word punctuated with a roll of his hips. To Loki, it seemed aeons later when the Grandmaster finally came, spilling his hot seed deep inside Loki, who’s hyper-sensitive body shivered and whimpered at the feeling. The Grandmaster unhooked Loki’s legs from his shoulders, then dropped down onto the other man, not seeing a reason to pull out of him just yet. They laid there like that for a while, breathless and sweaty and sticky and limbs entangled, before the Grandmaster realised the hard cock pressing into his stomach wasn’t seeming to soften. Pushing himself up enough to reach down and grasp it, he began to stroke Loki, hard and fast, until he came for a second time, crying out and trembling, coating the Grandmaster’s hand in an icy-cold, blue substance.

“Two orgasms in one. Aren’t you a lucky boy?” The Grandmaster chuckled, with a tone that seemed to indicate that he was impressed. Loki managed a laugh and nodded.

“Be a good boy, and clean my hand, will you?” The Grandmaster dangled his soiled hand over Loki’s mouth, and Loki, in too good a mood to protest, obliged, leaning up and licking the Grandmaster’s hand, sucking his own seed from the other man’s fingers.

“Such a good boy. Feisty, and a bit of a challenge, but obedient when it matters. And so many parts for me to explore. I still have that tight little ass to fuck, and I bet you could do such wonderful things with that tongue.” The Grandmaster appraised Loki, almost as if he wasn’t there, while absentmindedly stroking his hair.

“Is that your way of saying you’d like to do this again?” Loki asked, his mind too hazy to find it anything other than endearing.

“Oh, absolutely. Don’t think I’m letting you get away. But, that’s for a later date. Now, Daddy wants to go to sleep.” The Grandmaster sighed, wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulling him closer, so that Loki’s head was resting on the Grandmaster’s chest. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Despite the unnerving way the Grandmaster called himself Daddy, Loki saw this as a good sign. He respected Loki enough not to kick him out of bed as soon as they were done fucking. Either that, or the Grandmaster of this planet was a cuddle bunny. Loki relaxed into this position, slinging an arm across the Grandmaster’s stomach, and summoning a blanket to cover them both, before he settled into sleep.


End file.
